Representative methods for single-crystal growth of sapphire include the Czochralski process, and the Kyropoulos process.
The Kyropoulos process advantageously exhibits lower equipment price and production costs and fewer defects than the Czochralski process. The Kyropoulos process may include filling raw materials in a crucible, heating the raw materials more than melting point of the raw material, forming a seasoning by contacting seed crystal with a melt in the crucible at a temperature for seeding, and forming a body by reducing a power at a constant rate and maintaining a temperature rate for single-crystal growth.